Long Shot
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: Mysterious Annaliese Evelyn Elizabeth captures the hearts of many, including Harry and Draco. When tragedy strikes, can anybody save her from being forced to marry someone she doesn't love? Harry/OC Loosely based off of Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson
1. Preface

_Before I start, I would like to say that I made Annaliese Evelyn Elizabeth the way she is for a reason. She has most of the same characteristics as Serena, but she is blond with blue eyes. I changed her from the punk heroine with a tragic love life, to the creative witch with multiple obstacles that keep her away from what she wants. I hope you enjoy my new story!_

Chapter 1- Preface

"Draco!" He looked up at his father, into the gray eyes that usually flashed with anger, but instead showed excitement.

"Yes Father?" Draco asked, worried that there was something the Dark Lord wanted him to do. It wasn't that he minded, no, he loved the honor. The only thing that worried Draco Malfoy was that he was, for once, anticipating the school year. It was his sixth year, and he was a prefect.

"There will be a new student at Hogwarts this year. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was the top of her class. Tomorrow, you will meet her at King's Cross, let her sit with you on the train, and pray that she will end up in Slytherin. If not, continue to be friendly to her, no matter the house. She has some, interesting talents that could take you to great heights in the near future. Understood?" Lucius asked, sounding sharp. Draco nodded and made to turn to his room.

"And one more thing, Draco." He turned to face him.

"Her name is Annaliese."


	2. The Pleasure Is All Mine

Chapter 2- The Pleasure is All Mine

"Hello, are you Annaliese?" Draco asked, as pleasantly as possible. He had seen a long sheet of blond hair, and assumed that it belonged to an ex-Beauxbatons student. She also was looking around confusedly, and every old Hogwarts student would know where to go.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked, turning to face him, and he got lost in her astonishingly blue eyes. They seemed to make his blue/gray eyes fade in comparison. "Hello, sir?" He shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Sorry, I was distracted. And please, call me Draco." Annaliese smiled shyly.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, Draco," she greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he answered, remembering his father's words the day before. "Let me get that for you." Draco placed her luggage on top of his own, surprised at the light weight, and placed her snowy owl on top.

"Thank you," she answered cheerfully. It was then that Draco noticed what she was wearing; an ankle-length, V-neck, sleeveless green gown. She also had on silver and diamond matching earrings and a necklace, making her perfect for Slytherin. She was by all means beautiful, and Draco realized that she could even make their school robes look decent.

"Do you know how to get on to the platform?" he asked. Annaliese shook her head. Draco smiled. "Do you scare easily?" She once again shook her head, this time defiantly. "Good, then I want you to run straight into that wall right there." She responded by doing exactly as he asked. Draco followed.

"Let's find a compartment." The two walked throughout the train, looking for empty seats, but could find none except for one with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Annaliese bounded ahead of Draco.

"Hello, my name is Annaliese Evelyn Elizabeth. I'm new here and I was wondering if my friend and I could sit here?" she asked. The trio smiled welcomingly at her.

"Of course you can," Harry answered. "My name is Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you." Annaliese sat down next to him, just as Draco walked in. "So, what house are you guys in? I really want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"What about you, Draco?" Annaliese asked. The others gasped, having not noticed him come in.

"Slytherin," he answered quietly. Of all people, she had to make friends with Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

"Wow, at least I'll know someone from both houses," she pointed out, unaware of Draco's discomfort.

"Our friend Luna will be coming in shortly and she's in Ravenclaw. I think that you'd like her." Harry told her.

"Oh, great. Loony Lovegood's going to join us," Draco drawled, and Harry gave him a glare.

"If you don't like her, Malfoy, you're more than welcome to leave," he snapped. Annaliese looked sad and confused.

"That wasn't very nice, Draco," she scolded.

"That was as nice as Malfoy gets," Ron explained. "He's usually so much more of a prick." Hermione nodded.

"Weasley, shut up, and mud-blood, back off, you have no right to involve yourself in this conversation," Draco answered. Hermione sighed as Annaliese gasped.

"Draco! That was the worst thing I've ever heard anyone say in my life. At Beauxbatons, we all care for one another and I've never heard something so rude!" she shouted, sitting next to Hermione and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Its okay, Annaliese, I get that comment at least 86% of the times I run into him. At first it hurt when he called me that, but over time his negativity just lost it's affect on me," she assured the worried girl.

Draco was shocked; he had never known that Granger used to be hurt when he was rude to her. She had always managed to hold her head up high.

"Wait a second, assuming that you run into him everyday, that's about six out of seven days during the week! What the bloody hell, Draco!" she angrily realized. Before a fight broke out, Harry intervened.

"Well Hermione, it looks like you finally have someone smart enough to talk to you," Harry joked, referring to her speedy mathematics.

"Maybe she can join me in the fight to force you two to get your homework finished," Hermione countered. Luna walked in amidst insane and uncontrollable laughter from all except Draco.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco. And you must be Annaliese Elizabeth," greeted Luna cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" Annaliese asked.

"I hear things," Luna answered, ending the conversation. The girls shook hands as the rest of the trio murmured their hellos.

"Draco, Luna said hi to you; don't you have something to say to her," Annaliese growled threateningly. The Gryffindors and Slytherin stared at her, surprised by the terrifying tone of her voice, while Luna merely swatted above her head.

"Here, I got it," Annaliese assisted, also waving her hands around. "Stupid Wrackspurts, I read about them in the last edition of the Quibbler."

"You read the Quibbler?" asked Luna. She nodded. "My dad is the editor!"

"I knew I recognized the name Lovegood!" Annaliese realized, smiling brightly. "Your dad is so cool!" Draco sighed, thinking he was forgotten, until Annaliese gave him a swift but piercing glare.

"Hello Luna, how are you?" he greeted grudgingly. Luna looked surprised.

"Fine, thank you for asking," she replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time is sped up, deal with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm so excited to finally be here!" chirped Annaliese. Draco frowned at her, as she was killing his hope of her being a Slytherin. She was two perky.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth?" shouted a gruff voice. Annaliese looked around.

"I'm over here!" she acknowledged.

"Hagrid!" Harry greeted, giving the gamekeeper a hug. He laughed.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. Miss Elizabeth . . ."

"Please," she interrupted. "Call me Annaliese." She held out her hand, but Hagrid pulled her into a hug instead.

"Well then, Annaliese, I'll need you to come with the first years, seeing as you haven't been sorted yet. You can bring a friend, if you want," he offered. She looked back at her new group of friends, noticing how Draco looked expectant, whereas Harry looked concerned for her, like he was afraid of her getting embarrassed.

"Harry, would you come with me?" she asked. "I'm a little nervous."

"Of course," Harry replied, looking surprised. Draco looked flabbergasted at her choice.

"Bye guys see you later!" waved Annaliese.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time is sped up, deal with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now that all of the new students have been sorted, I would like to introduce a Miss Annaliese Evelyn Elizabeth. She used to go to Beauxbatons, but now she will go here. Miss Elizabeth, please step up to the sorting hat," McGonagall introduced. Harry squeezed her hand as Annaliese walked up to the stool nervously. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting," said a small voice. "I see vast, vast courage within you. There is also a deep need; a need to prove yourself to others. You do not want anyone to judge you because of your parentage. You are resourceful and cunning, creative and daring, intelligent and talented.

"This is an extremely tough decision. You would be wonderful in Slytherin, but you're too chivalrous. You also have a certain disregard for the rules, along with your ability to speak Parseltongue. Ahh, now I know. You will be sorted in . . ."

_I know, I'm evil. Sorry!_


	3. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


End file.
